Death Note: The Legacy of Kira
by DepthOfDespire
Summary: Follows the story of Death Note the POV of some of the main character and their opinion on Kira/Light


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Death Note or any its characters.

* * *

**POV-Ryuk**

The world knew him as Kira, a god among humans that showed no mercy, who had taken countless lives in the name of justice. His idea of justice was a world without the heartless, selfish, and naïve people that exist. A world where the pure hearted and the innocent could live in a place of peace without becoming victims of cruelty.

Light Yagami, he fascinated me to no end. Right from the beginning he had a plan, and knew to achieve his goal there had to be sacrifices. However, important they were, if it was in the name of a greater cause, he will not hesitate to kill them in cold-blood. He was god.

He held the choice of life and death in his hands like a Shinigami. He was one of us. A death God among mortals.

They never understood his intensions.

Mortals with the exception of Light, were worthless. They wasted the little time they had with petty emotions like love, sorrow, hate and revenge. It was sickening; they both disgust and intrigued me, continuously.

Watching down on them from the Shinigami Realm, what they referred to as purgatory. They kept me entertained foe centuries of my life. That was my goal when I dropped the Death Note, to find something worth while. To, dull my boredom. I thought the one chosen by fate was someone that would turn away in fear and guilt from its power; instead I go the devil himself. And to my surprise, he was ready to wreak mayhem.

* * *

**POV-L**

Light wasn't God, he fooled himself by thinking one will rise up from the human raise. He was no more then a killer that used the laws loopholes to justify killing another person. Although he killed criminals and many people around the world admired him, for doing what the police couldn't.

Kira, a befitting name. Not God, a killer, the name of which that was derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the word killer. He came from the depths of hell as far as I was concerned. Killing for this own selfish gain, he was nothing more then a self righteous, ignorant child that needs to grow up, and see what he is doing for what it really was. A pointless goal, which would only have bread further death.

He needs to be stopped, justice achieved by using evil means isn't justice, its no more then a dream. A dream because its not the fact that its right or wrong that stops people, it's the thought of being punished by Death for committing those deeds. The world he seeks isn't a world that gives people a choice, forgiveness, and allows trust or loyalty.

He's living a lie. The lie of having a purpose. His identity kept a secret, no face, no voice and only a false name.

There are no heroes among murderers, there never has been. If he is justice I have no choice but to end his existence.

* * *

**POV-Watari**

I was the person to know L's true identity, even after his facial features where now known to the select few that were chosen to assist L with the case of Kira.

The Japanese Task Force did not know anything about him, not even his name, only thing they could do is put there faith in a man which used an alias, who was the worlds best detective, in hopes of catching Kira.

I warned him about this new case and he knew their was a high risk, that he almost definitely would be killed at the hands of Kira before having a chance to see it through. That is the reason he trained the young orphans that where to become his successors. L's wish wasn't to live or die; he simply wanted the world free from the threat of danger.

That was the goal of Wammy's House. To train the new generation of gifted children, so they would not allow him to die in vain, but give him a purpose even in death, and to keep his memory alive. In the same way I too, will die and be replaced by another shortly after.

The world doesn't stop when one person dies; one death is as in insignificant as an ant being stumped on by a child, the world keeps spinning. It's pointless to grieve or to swear revenge in their name. Countless wars have begun for this exact reason, senseless bloodshed, which will never bring the back the dead. L would never stand for such a thing, he is the ultimate justice and what he believes is the truth. He doesn't seek glory or acknowledgement for are superiority, he has no time for such idealistic methods. After all is said and done we wish be forgotten, to fade with the memories our friends hold. And after their life ends darkness falls upon them, we will be gone.

* * *

**POV- Kiyomi Takada**

Light is … Kira. I never would have come to the conclusion of such a thing. If he hadn't revealed himself to me, the identity of Kira would have remained a mystery. He told me that he wanted me to rule beside him as his queen. I understood why, I believed in his ideals, and that the world should be free from crime. And the only way to do that was to have someone above the entire human race. To look down and pass judgement, so no one would dare to challenge the superior being regulations.

He and I alone understand the nature of people. He is a man that has proven that he will become God one day soon. And the worthless model didn't deserve him. Misa Amane, the self absorbed childish girl, that cared more about fashion and showing skin, than Light's goals of world peace. I don't care if he loves her or doesn't, I just wish to take my place on the throne beside the man I admire.

I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him. After all that was the reason I dated him back in college. I will not fall madly in love with him no that would be foolish. I trusted him, which was how far I would put my faith in him. I trust in every word he says, everything he does. That's the distance I most put between us for he deceives everyone and at one point even me.

* * *

**POV- Misa Amane**

I love Light. It started out as appreciation to Kira for killing the murderer of my parents. Everything I did was because of my dedication to him. I'm not sure when exactly I fell in love with Light Yagami. But never the less, I did. Even though he did view me as a nuisance it was better then him seeing me as a hyperactive and impulsive love sick puppy like everyone else. My love for Light was real, and I would do anything to protect it.

I stayed by his side through it all, right from the beginning straight to the end. I did everything he asked and for him I would gladly lay down my life. No one would get between Light and I not a movie actor and certainly not some girl, if that happened she would need to die.

My feelings for him never change and even when I became a liability I stayed by his side till he took his last breath, the bitter sweet end that caused me to take my own life, just to be with him


End file.
